What Would You Do For A Klondike Bar, Kendall?
by GleeShadow
Summary: Set during "Big Time Fever". It's hot and Logan has a Klondike bar that Kendall wants. Logan decides to make him work for it. *M/M SMUT* *ADULT CONTENT*


**A/N: OK, before all of you kill me I'm going to explain. My muse…well, my muse (as well as my grades) died. After I posted Chapter 7 of "Impact" I sort of…lost the will to write. I don't know why, but it was probably due to my failing grades. I stopped writing because I had to focus on finals. I have no idea (hehehe BTR) why this happened but it did and I am so terrifyingly sorry. Chapter 8 is half written but I had this one-shot begging to be written. If you live in the US (and as of now, this applies to the ENTIRE US) you know that it has been ungodly hot and miserable. Well, I was eating a Klondike Bar and watching BTR the other night and I got this idea. It was "Big Time Fever" and all I could think of was this smut. Basically, it's hot and Logan took the last Klondike Bar but Kendall wants it. So Logan asks the question: "What would you do for this Klondike Bar, Kendall?" And then Logan makes Kendall work for a piece of that Klondike Bar. :D Enjoy. And this is an established Kogan relationship **

**Warning: Adult content. Don't read unless you are willing to lose your innocence. Please.. Also language and there will be ice cream eating. Dom!Logan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, Klondike Bars or anything else you may recognize. All the other stuff….that's my entire filthy, smut-ridden mind.**

The door to Apartment 2J slammed shut and Kendall walked, well, stormed inside. "The one thing I am NEVER going to get used to in LA is this heat! It's currently 102 degrees outside with 100% humidity and I feel like I'm melting!" He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and swallowed it quickly. Logan looked up from his medical book. "Don't drink too fast, babe, you'll get sick." Kendall scowled. "I. Am. DYING. I will drink as fast as I want to."

Logan sighed and kept reading as Kendall sat next to him. Logan gagged. "Dude, I love you but seriously, shower. Please. Before I suffocate." Kendall pouted before sniffing his shirt and then he gagged. "I'll be right back." He disappeared into the bathroom. Logan shook his head and continued reading until he decided he wanted a Klondike bar. He was unwrapping the last one as Kendall emerged again in shorts and a very loose tank top. "Ooh, Klondike bars. Can I have one?" Logan looked at him. "Uh, sorry but I took the last one."

Kendall looked at him. "But I want it!" Kendall pouted and stomped his foot, making him resemble a four year old. Logan smirked and bit off a small piece of a corner. "I'll buy you more tomorrow, love, but this one is mine." Kendall pouted even more, trying to guilt Logan into giving it to him. "Please? Just one bite." Logan opened his mouth to say something when he got an idea. "What would you do for this Klondike bar, Kendall?" he said with a lustful look in his eyes. Kendall got the hint.

"I'll do anything for it. I'll do anything I swear!" Logan smirked. "I want you to make me hard and let me fuck you into next week. I want to cum on that pretty face of yours while I ride you and you aren't allowed to cum unless I give you permission. Do that, and maybe you can have a tiny little bite of this Klondike bar. But you better hurry up before it all melts away." Kendall smiled and pressed his lips to Logan's hard. He pushed his hips against Logan's crotch, moaning at the friction against his own hardening member. Logan pulled back and shoved Kendall into their shared bedroom. "I make the fucking rules here, you fucking slut. All this for a fucking ice cream. God, you're such a food whore, always begging for more food. You're like a common bitch, aren't you? Begging for food and humping me like you're in fucking heat."

Kendall moaned as Logan spoke to him. He was a bitch for it and god-fucking-damn it he wanted that mother fucking Klondike bar! He stripped Logan down to his boxers before doing the same to himself. The blond boy mouthed Logan's half-hard cock through his boxers until he was fully erect. He was about to strip Logan completely when the brunet pushed him off. "Not part of the rules, you bitch. Now, prepare yourself for me."

Kendall slid his boxers down with one hand while he sucked on two of his fingers on the other. When he deemed them wet enough, he pushed one deep into his ass, groaning at the pleasure and the pain it brought him. He moved it slowly, moaning when he added another finger. He began scissoring his hole open as he searched for the tiny bundle of nerves. He finally found it and groaned loudly, bucking forward against the bed. Logan was enjoying the sight as he lazily stroked his now dripping dick. In one swift movement, he pulled Kendall's hand out of his ass and fully sheathed himself in his boyfriend's tight heat. Without stopping, he thrust in and out harshly, mercilessly assaulting Kendall's prostate.

Below him, Kendall was a squirming, panting and moaning mess. He wanted to cum so badly but he wasn't going to disobey Logan. Logan, who was still eating the fucking ice cream. One particularly hard thrust sent both of them screaming. "Please, Logan, touch me, let me cum! Please. It…_ungh_ hurts." Logan smiled devilishly. "You have three fucking strokes to cum. If you don't, you're not allowed to cum for the rest of the day. If you do, well, then you're a lucky little bitch. Count them for me you cock slut." Logan wrapped his hand around Kendall's dick lightly, just enough so Kendall would feel it. He pulled upwards slowly and squeezed the head.

"O..One." Kendall's breaths were uneven and his ass was clenching around Logan, making him moan. Logan rubbed his thumb harshly over the head and Kendall screamed as he came, painting his chest and part of Logan's stomach white with his semen. Kendall tried to regain his breath but Logan slammed into him again, making Kendall whimper in pain because of his last orgasm. Logan moaned and released his seed inside of Kendall, filling him up. Logan pulled out and flipped them over so Kendall was looking up at him. Without saying a word, Logan took Kendall's flaccid cock in his mouth and sucked on the tip harshly. Kendall whimpered in pain as Logan swirled his tongue around the tip, dipping it in and out of the slit, relishing in the taste of Kendall left there.

Logan slowly slid down Kendall's dick, grazing his teeth over it as the muscle began to harden again. Kendall whined. "Please, not again…still…_unh_….sore." Logan slapped his cheek. "You play by my fucking rules, you understand that you bitch? I'm half done with this ice cream and if this doesn't finish up soon, no ice cream for you. Now, shut the fuck up and get hard for me." He rubbed his hand up and down Kendall's shaft hard and fast, quickly bringing him to full attention. Logan smirked and shoved two of his fingers in Kendall's mouth. "Get them wet, bitch." Kendall sucked on the fingers and rolled his tongue around them until Logan pulled them out.

Logan quickly shoved both fingers into his hole at once and winced at the pain. He paused long enough to catch his breath before scissoring himself open. When he deemed himself ready, he lined his hole up with Kendall's tip which was bright red and dripping with pre-cum. Logan slid down in one movement, screaming as he hit his prostate perfectly. He readjusted his position to keep Kendall pressed on his prostate while he got comfortable. Kendall was 8 and a half inches long and at least 1 and a half if not 2 inches wide. It felt amazing to be riding him.

Logan lifted off of Kendall's dick until only the tip was inside before slamming down hard. He kept going until both of them were mewling with pleasure. Logan could feel his orgasm approaching him as he kept slamming down on his prostate. "Kendall….lean forward….I'm gonna…Oh God I'm going to cum on your face." Kendall did as he was told just in time for Logan to unload on his face. Rope after rope of the sticky white liquid hit Kendall's face and he licked what he could off. Logan pulled off of Kendall, who was still rock hard and dripping even more. Logan took another bite of the Klondike bar before moving to Kendall's cock.

"Do you want me to suck you? Do you want that you fucking whore? You want my lips around your fucking cock just so you can cum, don't you?" Logan lightly trailed a finger down the underside, making Kendall moan and shudder. "Please….just touch me once, please." Logan smirked. "You are a cock slut. Begging for my touch just so you can get off. You're a fucking horndog. You're a bitch in heat the way you always try to get it. But you've been behaving so I guess. But only one touch." Logan leaned down and kissed Kendall as he grasped Kendall's penis harshly. He tugged it once before sliding up to the tip and pressing his thumb into the slit as hard and as far as he could. Kendall screamed and shook as he came again, painting himself white again. He shut his eyes and tried to regain control of his breathing.

As soon as Kendall closed his eyes, Logan ate the last bite of the Klondike bar before cuddling against Kendall. Kendall rolled over so he was facing Logan. "Where's my bite?" Logan smiled. " I ate it. You were taking too long." Kendall shoved Logan away. "You jerk! I did all that for you and you fucking eat my bite! I fucking hate you!" He turned away from Logan. The smarter teen smirked and leaned against Kendall.

"I'm sorry I did that to you baby. But I know what can make you feel better. And it doesn't involve sex." Kendall turned his head to look at Logan. "There is still one more Klondike bar left. I just really wanted to have sex with you." Kendall's face turned red and then he laughed. "I'm kinda glad you lied because that was seriously some of the best sex we've had in a while." Kendall pressed his lips to Logan's forehead as the cuddled together. Logan fell asleep first and just before Kendall drifted off, he heard Carlos scream "James I wanted the last Klondike bar!"

**A/N: *hides under a rock* Please don't kill me. I know I have to write chapter 8 and Im sorry its taking forever! But I hope you enjoyed this. Oh Logan…such a dirty mouth and such a liar :D Yes, I'm weird. So yeah. Review if ya love me. :D**


End file.
